A recommendation system may receive an input from a user and, in response, may use the received input to generate an output related to a recommendation for the user. In some examples, the input may relate to a score of an item, or a piece of media content, etc. In some examples, the output may relate to a recommendation prediction to purchase one or more particular items, or to view one or more pieces of particular media content, etc.